From Many Comes One
Started on May 15, 2014, From Many Comes One (commonly abbreviated FMCO) was the first of many roleplays to be seen on the forum. It picked up speed in June and continued going strong until September, when activity slowed down considerably. The final post in the roleplay thread was made on December 3, but it had effectively ended on October 28, 2014, as few members continued to participate and Caleb and Talicor decided to discontinue the roleplay and save its conclusion for the published story version which they planned to write. FMCO was planned to be published as a fanfic that Foshmas (February 17, 2015), but little progress was made and the project was put on hiatus. Plot The RP begins with several characters of all different eras and even continuities appearing suddenly in various landscapes with no knowledge of how they came to be there. They soon formed into two groups, the Marsh Group consisting of rogue Force user Hazel Bark, spacer Zabrak Osk, young Jace Dallows, Jedi Rahm Marek, and a mysterious powerful being who referred to himself as Guardian, and the Spaceship Group, which was made up of Jedi Amidala Marek, Andemerian rebel Enoran Grevvek, Jedi Knight Deadron Torad, and Fosh medic Aelynn. Danger appears immediately in the form of the reptilian Katarn beasts, which are successfully fought off by Guardian, Hazel, and Osk, and a flood which kills Jace and forces the others into underground tunnels. Guardian and Osk, who are split from the other two and briefly fight each other. Guardian reunites with Hazel and Rahm, who unsuccessfully attempt to abandon him, while Osk receives an offer from the Overseer before rejoining the group. Guardian then encounters a doppelganger of his past self and successfully fights it off, but in doing so reveals his identity as Darth Vader to Hazel, with whom he has an argument. Guardian then learns of a Sith Warlord called Rhogash who is on a path of destruction towards the group, and goes to fight him off while the others make for the core in hopes of leaving. Meanwhile, the Spaceship Group goes through a crash simulation, which brings them to an abandoned city which reminds Enoran of his home. That groups sees Rhogash pass them before entering the tunnels themselves. Soon the two groups meet up and begin forming a plan to escape. During this time Guardian and Rhogash clash in an epic duel that leaves the Sith dead and Guardian consumed by Dark Side energy and on a path to the Core and the Overseer. The group reaches the core and speak with Overseer, who agrees to give them freedom if they will defend him from Guardian. Deadron, Osk, and Hazel determine to deal with Guardian while the others keep watch for any treachery. They briefly fight with Guardian but are soon betrayed and Hazel is shot, saved only by Guardian who transfers his life force into her. The Jedi then battle desperately against droids while Osk, Enoran, and Aelynn make their way closer to the Overseer. Information Participants: Caleb, Talicor, Osetto, Bacon, Candace, and Kam. Start Date: May 15, 2014. End Date: October 28, 2014. Number of Posts: 551. Category:WTFF Category:Roleplays